


Inked

by castinrain



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bully!Mark, Crying In Bathrooms, Cutting, Depression, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Guilt, High School AU, Inkverse, Jack needs a lot of hugs, Jack's good at hiding emotions, Kissing, M/M, Mark being an asshole, Melix, Mistakes, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Original au, Sad Story, Septiplier - Freeform, Starting Over, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Victim!Jack, a bit OOC, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castinrain/pseuds/castinrain
Summary: "I'm okay with feeling broken," He shrugged. "It lets me feel something other than reruns of numbness every day."Mark Fischbach, an 18-year-old douchebag, is about to learn the consequences of his shitty decisions.Sean "Jack" McLoughlin, a 17-year-old average student, hates himself and his little "gift" from the Universe.-Concerning the "Inkverse" thing:Inkverse is a not so original term I coined for a Universe that has a selected number of people who have their inner thoughts on display in the form of ink on their skin. Most "gifted" ones have these ever changing sentences on their wrists or on their palms. The rarer places for these ink sentences to form are on the soles of the feet and on the back.Concerning Septiplier:I know, I know. The Septiplier ship sank and shit, but I still do love the ship. I will not, however, write any form of explicit smut as I feel uncomfortable writing it. And no, I will not shank you if you write smut for the Septiplier fandom as I admit I like reading smut but am not really eager on writing one. Thank you.Enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic ever so do leave a kudos if you dub me worthy and don't be afraid to drop any comments! Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> -Kestin

It was on the 13 of August when he first noticed something off about Jack. 

Mark Fischbach, resident douchebag of Maple Ridge High School, had been picking on Sean "Jack" McLoughlin for an entire month and not only was Jack not fighting back, he hardly ever flinched or cried anymore when he was being kicked and punched to the ground. He just stood there...and took the beating. 

It was unsettling for sure, the way he stood there. Unfazed and numb-like.

What shocked Mark the most was the fact that Jack could still act so unnervingly cheerful and happy when he spotted Jack talking and laughing with his small group of friends. And of course, Mark, that curious son of a bitch, had to ruin the moment. "Hey, fuckface! What's so funny?" Mark exclaimed. 

Jack and his friends jumped in their seats from the sudden intrusion and Mark watched Jack's face blank out again. Then, Jack stood up, much to the protest of a certain blonde-haired Swedish man, and ran out of the canteen. The Swedish man sighed angrily and took off with him, leaving Mark a little confused and dumbfounded. 

He then silently ran in the direction the Swedish man went, hoping to find Jack if he followed him.

\--

He ran. He didn't know where he was going or if he was ever going to stop but he just ran until his lungs were sore and his legs were tired. Quickly finding solace in a nearby school bathroom, he pushed the door open and hastily ran into a cubicle and locked himself in. "You must not cry," He muttered quietly to himself, tugging on his loose jacket. "You don't deserve to cry."

"Bro? You in there?" Jack heard Felix asked softly. Jack heard knocking. 

"Go away, Felix."

"Jack. Please, what's wrong? You've been acting weird."

"Really? I haven't noticed. It's probably because I've not been getting enough sleep lately, I'll be fin-"

"Sean fucking McLoughlin, we both know that is complete and utter bullshit. Tell me what's wrong."

Jack sighed at his friend's persistence before unlocking the cubicle door. Felix stepped in before locking the door behind him. Felix's blue eyes surveyed Jack's pale face and eyes threatening to overfill with tears and growled. "Fucking Fischbach."  
\--

"Shit," Mark grumbled. "I lost them."

He slowed down his pace to a walk and groaned. He turned around to go back to the canteen but a faint sob caught his attention.

He stopped, locating the source of the noise to be coming from a nearby bathroom.

Quietly, he presses his ear against the bathroom door.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me before?" Felix's muffled yet shocked exclamation rang through the door.

Mark, now even more confused, tried to make out what presumably Jack was saying but he was too soft to make out anything he said through the door. Mark did, however, caught some words.

"Used against me" and "Mark".

Mark? 

The 18-year-old was pretty sure he meant himself as he was sure that Jack didn't any other Marks.

Mark jolted out of deep thought when he heard the sound of two people walking towards the bathroom door. He scrambled to get out of the entrance, sprinting to lean against a row of lockers. 

"Jack, you..gotta keep it hidden."

Sniffles were heard as Mark heard Jack speak,

"That's what I've been doing all this time."

\--


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discontinued.

hey i know this story has gotten support that i never even expected being a new fanfiction writer on this site and i'm super appreciative of it but i don't think i can finish writing this story at the moment. It's more of a writer's block thing but maybe when I can think of more ideas for this story I'll continue it? I'm not so sure yet but for now I'm sorry


End file.
